The investigators wish to determine if any special genes can be identified in persons with sarcoidosis. Sarcoidosis is a multi-organ illness, involving the respiratory tract and less often other organs such as the liver, skin and eyes, that has no known cause but does seem to be present in families. A hereditary susceptibility to sarcoidosis seems possible.